wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Spear
SPEAR IS Snowblossom of Thunderclan'S OC, DO NOT USE OR EDIT HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR KNOWLEDGE. Description Spear is a female SpikeWing, and First Heir to the throne. Her scales are a mottled fern green, dappled with a dark, muddy brown along her back. Her underscales are a slightly lighter shade of green, as well as her wings, though they are a bit plainer. Spear has a strong, lean build, even for one of her tribe, as she is often moving around, doing some form of physical activity. She is extremely agile, and an expert at using her two claws on her wings not only for gliding, but other mundane tasks. Though she is not too quick, she has great stamina and agility. Though she has been taught how to accurately shoot her spikes even at a moving opponent - she is first in line to the throne - she prefers simply to whip them with her tail, spikes help in. She is very, very good at looking intimidating, flaring her wings up, filled with colour, extending her spikes outward, and opening her maw, hissing. She thinks it fun to 'harmlessly' scare other dragons like this, though Queen Whip does not think so. Spear is moderately good at fighting. She is very good at accurately shooting her spikes, but not from a great distance. Her claw-to-claw combat skills are decent, though she will often try to get her toxins within her jaw into her opponent first, to get the upper talon. Personality Within the confinement of the castle - save around the queen - she forces herself to put on an act, as she finds most royal duties very 'boring'. Though, that being said, she's not very good at it. During her daily tasks, she will often drift off into thought, or seem like she's only half listening to the conversation at hand (Talon?). She really only does this because she is bored, and would much rather be doing more exciting things. Truthfully, she's quite intelligent, as she has been - albeit slightly forced upon her by Whip - around literature all her life. Not to say she like's reading. She finds scrolls to be the worst part of learning to become queen, and tries her best to avoid the library, and her study. The only royalty she acts more like herself around, are Queen Whip and Lash. Whip often scolds her for her behaviour, prompting her to act more 'polite', but will rarely ever resort to actually punishing Spear - other than not allowing her the leave the library for a set amount of time. Spear will even sneak out when she can, as if she were to simply ask, Whip would not allow her to go without an escort - as she's learnt is best from previous situations. Climbing trees, and exploring the nearby territory. In reality though, she is quite different. Spear does not want the path that life set for her. She wants to adventure, learn about the kingdoms, other tribes and their lore ''in person ''- not from books! She dreams of venturing off to the distant kingdoms, or even just outside of SpikeWing territory. SpikeWings usually live most of their lives inside the confines of their kingdom, Queens and Heirs even more so. Spear, however, does not want that. She wants to have her own fun. To be able to fly free, and not have a set timetable, tasks or rules mapping out every day. She wants to experience danger, excitement... rather than sit on her butt and read about politics all day. The only time she gets a bit less distant or bored, and either during her battle training sessions, where uses her agility, and even pent up annoyance to her advantage, or more often, when learning about climbing, swinging and gliding through trees - though, unfortunately for her, these do not happen very much. Relations Queen Whip : Spear and Whip have sort of a daughter-mother, love-hate relationship. Whip is harsh on her, but only to protect her, and is trying to help her to become a batter Queen. Spear, though she often shows displeasure towards her, loves her all the same. Spear will more often than not forget to add "Queen", before Whip's name, and though Whip will reprimand her - at least in public - it is never very harshly. Privately, Lash : Trivia *When she a little, she once ran off for the first time, and got most dragons into a panic trying to look for her. In the end though, she had really only gone off exploring, and came back several days later *Whip will often smack Spear on the head with her tail when she being particularly grouchy or rude. It does not do any permanent damage, but does hurt *Spear was chosen as a Heir at such a young age, she does not even remember a time before she was raised on the castle *Spear does not know this, but she was taken in so young because her parents, close friends of the Queen, died very soon after she hatched, and Whip decided on taking on the responsibility of raising her *She will often not show how much she knows, intellectually. She thinks that it would make her seen annoying and boring - definitely not in a good way Spear Drawing 1.png|Spear - By Snowblossom SpearAsk 2.png|Spear Spear 1.png|Spear Category:Females Category:Content (Snowblossom of Thunderclan) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons